


Dragonlord visiting the Kingdom of the North

by ValyrianMerchant5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianMerchant5/pseuds/ValyrianMerchant5
Summary: -Dragonlord Sorceror traveling to Westeros to learn arcane magic from the Starks and the Children of the Forest





	1. Valyria

Ghalendys sat in his studies surrounded by scrolls written in Valyrian and Westrosi. He looked up at the candles lighting his chambers from the dark but he could still see lights outside. Some of these lights were from around his family's Villa, but others were the natural light from the ever erupting fourteen flames that kept the true darkness of night away from Valyria. He looked back down at his scrolls and read a few more chapters on the Northern regions of Westeros. The Stark family ruled the North and had for 1000's of years. If he could remember correctly it was the King Tohren Stark who currently held that family's banners. 

The Starks of Winterfell have the oldest Kingdom and is as large as the other six kingdoms combined and ends at the mysterious Wall of ice and magic created when Valyria was barely born. There life is hard and so they are hardened by it, and the pleasures that in the south are considered noble are thought childish and less worthy than the hunting and brawling that the Northmen love best. He quietly wondered to himself what the North would think of the pleasures of the Dragonlords of Valyria. 

Slowly Ghalendys unfurled his legs and stood up. He was tall and through his family he had the great beauty of the Valyrian dragonlords, with long silver hair and light purple eyes. He watched as a slave walked by quietly hurrying about his duties of his family's Villa. He blew out all the candles and walked outside under the moon and stars with the dim glow of the Flames. His family owns one of the topless towers in Valyria, the greatest city in the world, but that is not where he liked to reside. The Villa was on the outskirts of the city underneath one of the beautiful volcanoes. It was here that he could complete his studies in peace away from the heat and power struggles of the city. 

Ghelendys was the 4th son out of 8 siblings. He did not like to get into the scheming of the other houses, no matter how much his older brothers taunted him over it. Even still since he was of the Old Blood of Valyria, he was given a dragon egg in his crib as a child. The dragon egg hatched into a beautiful silver dragon, that was named Mavrayx by his twin sister Baeyal.

His true fascination was in lands of Westeros. Ghelendys interest in the North of the Sunset Kingdom is not from the recent history but its past. It is said the Starks of Winterfell and these Northern Lords hold the most First Men blood than the rest of Westeros combined. This bloodline dates back to the Dawn Age when the Children of the Forest still controlled the forested regions of Westeros. It was this ancient magic he was interested in. He wanted to search out the magic of the children himself.

He is a young dragonlord of Valyria, of one of the mighty and powerful 40 families of the Dragonlords of the Freehold. His family is one of the strongest named Laeytian. They have many dragons and control many lands, even 1 of the fourteen flames, but it is in sorcery this his family is known for. Ever since Ghalendys was a child he could control candle fire with his thoughts. When his lord father saw this, he was sent to apprentice with his great uncle Maelys who was a Supreme Sorceror taming the Fourteen Flames. Through his youth he learned the arts of fire magic and the twisting sorcery of blood shadow binding.

However, through his studies he learned of Westeros and his fascination of the Sunset Kingdom to the far west only grew from there. On his nameday of 14 years, he asked his Lord father for one of the rare teacher's of the West called Maesters who taught Westrosi knowledge. Maester Kraton was a kind man with a soft white beard and little hair left on his head. The chain around his neck spoke highly of his knowledge which is what the young lord wished. Through his studies he learned that the children of the forest and after time even the first men could see at great distances, communicate with wild beasts, and even skinchange into animals and people too. Some of this knowledge through fire and blood Valyrians knew how to create through glasscandles and other ways but not all.

With his combined knowledge of Valyrian sorcery and the histories of Westeros, Ghelendys noticed that the almost mythical beings, named children of the forest, were learnt in a completely different magic with their greenseers and their weirwoods. This magic did not run on fire and blood, but earth and water. He knew how to compete. In Valyria, the greatest city in the world, with its two score rival houses vying for power and glory in court and council, rising and falling in an endless, subtle, oft-savage struggle for dominance. If he could learn these arcane arts of these Children he knew that no sorcerer would be able to compete against him and his house and family name would be able to gain so much power that they would be able to sway the Freehold alone.

At his 22nd year, and his teachings in Valyrian sorcerery and knowledge of the language, history and culture of the Sunset Kingdom, he knew he was ready to start his journey West. Valyria, the land of always summer, did not know winter but he knew of the Winter snowstorms that could make entire villages disappear. He knew from Maester Kraton that Westeros was in the middle of winter.

\--------( I've never written anything before but this story has just been in my head)-------------------


	2. Traveling West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To go to the North you must go West

Chapter 2

 

The wind rushed through his hair and he heard his dragon screech with delight as they flew through the air towards Westeros. He was only a little over a week into his journey but he felt like he was on the other side of the world. So far, Ghelendys had rested at Volantis and Lys both cities that love visits from dragonlords because they bring money and prestige. Even a young lordling like himself. However, where he was going next was a land that was not very fond of dragons. Dorne. 

Valyrian's whisper that the last of the muddy Rhoynar are in Dorne. He new from stories by his Grandfather what happened to the people who called the shores of the Rhoynar their home. Valyria's ever expanding boarders crashed together and it was only a matter of time before they felt the dragon's wrath. The Rhoynish people were very intelligent in trade, arts, masonry and a type of water magic that is unkown in Valyria. The history books tell of great festival citiy with a Palace of love, famous green marble halls at Ar Noy, and the great port city of Sarhoy made with pink stone. However, if you only heard about the Rhoynar from his Grandfather you would think that they were primitive people who lived in thatched roof cottages and reaped the seed that they sowed. Sometimes it angered him how the older generation looked down on other cultures and civilizations and never saw the beauty in tradition of other peoples around the world. 

Ghelendys was nearing the cost of Dorne and he could see Sunspear looming in the distance. Since these Dornish were not used to dragons he wondered how to approach without seeming like he was going to attack them. He told his dragon to go lower so he could get a closer look of Westeros for the first time.


End file.
